


Out of the Blue

by Riddle_of_the_sphinx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A few people on the BLU team grow more attached to RED Scout then they expected, Amnesia, Amnesiac Scout, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossfaction Romance, Dorks in Love, Doves, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hope the RED team wasn't expecting to get their Scout back anytime soon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scout can be really observant when he wants to be, Scout's life is complicated, does it count as being autobalanced if you were actually kidnapped by the other team?, past RED Demoman/BLU Soldier, roughly takes place during the WAR! event of TF2, some brief blink and you'll miss it dad spy moments, tf2 WAR! update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_of_the_sphinx/pseuds/Riddle_of_the_sphinx
Summary: The RED Demoman and the BLU Solider’s sudden hatred of each other was always weird, but the RED Scout figured it wasn’t his problem. He was paid to complete missions. Whatever was going on between the two of them wasn’t any of his business. Of course that all changes when a mission goes wrong and he gets captured by the BLU Solider who thinks imprisoning one of the RED mercs is a perfect way to get revenge, and take the RED team down a peg all at the same time. Unfortunately, the hit to the head that Soldier gave Scout when he captured him stripped Scout of his memories. Stuck in the middle of a war with no memories Scout is stuck in a very bad situation.Luckily, he doesn’t have to suffer through it alone. The BLU Medic is willing to step up and take responsibility for him. With the BLU Medic by his side Scout at least has a chance to survive in this strange war of RED VS BLU.Things are going to be complicated for Scout, and they only become more complicated when he finds himself slowly falling for his Medic companion. Scout’s problems are only just beginning, and getting his memories back won’t necessarily fix any of his problems. In fact, it might just make things worse…
Relationships: BLU Medic/RED Scout, Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Out of the Blue

Scout could never claim to be the sharpest tool in the shed. Heck, he would be the first to admit that he wasn’t exactly book smart in any way. Every single report card that he got during his school days made that incredibly clear. His reading skills left much to be desired, and his math skills were not a hell of a lot better. What Scout was good at was running, baseball, spouting out random Tom Jones facts, and beating people up. He was good at cracking skulls open on the battlefield with nothing but a baseball bat. He wasn’t someone a person went to if they wanted to solve any sort of academic problem. 

With that said while Scout may not have been book smart he wasn’t an idiot. He was could be very observant when he wanted to be. He may have not been very good at reading books, but he was very good at reading people. He was good at telling if someone was trying to avoid a subject of discussion, if they were trying to fake their emotions, or if they were desperately trying to get out of a conversation. He knew when someone was generally excited by something, or if they were just faking enthusiasm. By interacting with someone for a few days he got a pretty good read on them. He learned what buttons to push to drive them up the wall. He was quick to figure out how to try and talk someone into doing him a favor. With the life he had lived he had he sort of had to master the talent of reading people, and reading in between the lines. 

He was the youngest son in a family that consisted of eight boys and a single mother. They lived in a small townhouse where it was almost impossible to really get away from each other. With so many people forced to share such tight quarters figuring out when it was safe to push people’s buttons, and when you should just stay clear ended up becoming a much needed skill. The ability to read people ended up being useful out on the streets as well. By studying people, he could tell who would fight better when they were angry, and who would absolutely start to suck in a fight if they were consumed by rage. He could tell when someone was only putting on a tough guy act and would fold the second they went up against anyone who was willing to truly fight. His skill ended up becoming something that was very useful to his survival. For a kid who got into street fights rather often knowing how to read people ended up being a matter of life and death. It was useful to know that seeing a person move a certain way meant that they were probably about to pull a weapon out of their pocket. It was good to be able to listen to a person talk and generally know if that person was just a fake tough guy full of hot air, or if they would be willing to back up any trash talk with a well-placed punch to the face. 

The skill to read and observe people continued to be useful even once he left Boston and became a mercenary for the RED team. Reading his teammates, and reading the enemy team just become another thing he had to do to make it to the next day. After a while he had a mental list in his head of the dos and don’ts of dealing with each class be they on the RED team, or the BLU team. Everyone had little habits that helped Scout get a general idea of what to expect on the battlefield. For example, was the BLU Engineer muttering under his breath a lot when he was working on his sentries and dispensers? That meant that something was bothering him to the point that his head wasn’t really in the game. He would be the perfect target for a baseball bat swing to the back of the head.

If the RED Sniper was whistling a merry tune when he came into the Respawn room, and he had a slight smile on his face that meant that he was in a really good mood. When Sniper was in a really good mood he was really on top of his game. Scout could count on him snipping anyone who got remotely close to him if he was carrying the intelligence back to base, or if he was trying to take control of a point. Scout could relax a little, and he could count on Sniper covering him when he was busy dealing with the objective. 

Of course it wasn’t something he could always really on. Sometimes the BLU Engineer would focus all of his frustration into putting his sentries in the most annoying locations that made it easy for the BLU’s sentry to hit the RED Team, and hard as hell for the RED team to hit back. Sometimes the BLU Spy would somehow get lucky and backstab Sniper when he was on a roll, and when that happened that usually put an end to any good mood that Sniper had going on. Getting sent to Respawn when he was on top of the world like that usually threw Sniper off of his game for the rest of the match. It didn't help that Sniper would then shift most of his attention to taking down the BLU Spy. When Sniper shifted a majority of his attention onto the BLU Spy he wasn't going to be paying as much attention to whoever was hunting Scout down. Nothing was certain on the battlefield, or at the RED base for that matter. The decisions and actions that a person took could not always be predicted. 

Still, his skill at reading people helped him more often than not. Paying attention to the shifting dynamics between all of the fighters in the war ended up saving his bacon more often then not. It was thanks to Scout's need to observe everyone around him that he ended up noticing the changing relationship between the RED Demoman and the BLU Solider. If Scout was being honest their sudden friendship with each other sort of came out of nowhere. When they started fighting in this war the two of them didn’t seem to care much about each other. They blew each other up without a second thought, but they didn’t seem excited about it. The typical high energy from doing a mission was there of course, but there were no real strong emotions there. As far as Scout could tell whenever he bothered to watch them fight they just treated each other as obstacles that they had to overcome to complete the mission.

It stayed like that for a good three years. Then one Winter break everything changed. The break hadn’t started out any differently. Demoman had been all hyped up for a Projectile Weapons Expo that happened every year around that time. Scout hadn’t thought much of it at the time. Demoman always got excited about the Expo. He usually went and came back a few days before Christmas arrived. However, when Demoman came back from the Expo he was still acting all energetic and happy. Demoman was a rather cheery sort of guy in general, but after coming back from the Expo his energy was almost off the charts. Engineer ended up being the one who finally asked Demoman just why he was so happy. The smile that appeared on Demoman’s face after hearing that question was almost blinding.

“I made a new friend at the Expo. We met on the first day of the Expo, and we just clicked.” 

Engie had just smiled and told the man that he was happy to hear that the Expo had gone so well for him. Scout had made a mental note about it, but figured it wouldn’t be brought up much. He ended up being wrong. Demo’s friend ended up becoming a major part of Demoman’s life. Every week Demoman would call his mysterious friend. The two of them would talk for hours, and their conversations would last so long that even Scout was a little impressed that they could keep a conversation going for so freaking long. One day they actually spent the whole day just talking about weapons, and explosives. Demoman didn’t actually end the conversation until eleven at night. It was clear to everyone in the base that whoever Demoman’s friend was they clearly meant the world to the Scottish man. The way he would light up when he was talking to his friend made it clear that his friend brought him a lot of joy. Demoman would always be through the roof with excitement whenever he and his friend made plans to do something together.

Upon seeing how happy this mystery friend made Demoman Scout couldn’t help but be a bit curious as to who this friend could be. Unfortunately, Demoman was rather tight lipped about his friend. He never said the man’s name. He would babble on about what he and his friend did together for ages, but he was rather tightlipped about what his friend’s name was or what exactly the man did for a living. The man had to be involved in the mercenary business somehow. They did meet each other at a freaking projectile weapons expo after all. There was only a small select group of people who went to an expo like that, and that group consisted of mercenaries and people who sold weapons to mercenaries. Out of the two possibilities Scout was willing to bet that this mystery person was a mercenary and not a weapons dealer. Scout figured Demoman would click a bit better with someone who was in the same profession as him after all. Unfortunately, after figuring that much out Scout was sort of stuck. Demoman wouldn’t answer any really specific questions about his friend, so bugging him about it would accomplish nothing. If Demoman really wanted to keep a secret on lockdown not even alcohol could make him confess. Scout could try to snoop though Demoman’s room for clues, but Demoman tended to keep his room locked.

“Last thing I need is for one of you guys to get some bright idea to mess with my bomb making materials,” Demoman had said once when Scout found him locking his door. “A lot of that stuff is real delicate. If some of those ingredients get mixed in the wrong way half the base will be blown to smithereens, and you would earn yourself and possibly a few other people a one-way ticket to Respawn.”

That was basically Demoman’s subtle warning to not use any of his bomb making stuff for pranks. Scout got the message loud and clear although it wasn’t really needed. Any prank that ended in a literal boom rarely ended well. At any rate finding clues in Demoman’s room was a no go. Ultimately, there wasn’t much that Scout could do to solve the mystery. He typically didn’t like to leave a mystery unsolved, but it wasn’t like this was something vital that he had to figure out so he ended up letting it go. It was only a few days after Scout decided to let it go did he start to notice RED Demoman and BLU Soldier’s odd behavior toward each other. 

About three days after Scout had given up at figuring out who Demoman's friend was they had a battle at the Landfall battlefield. It was a typical collect the enemy Intelligence mission. Sometime during the fight Scout had been able to get up onto the roof of one of the buildings that were there on the battlefield. There were not a lot of people around that part of the battlefield which meant Scout could stop for a moment, and think about how he should try and steal the BLU’s intelligence. As he was standing there he spotted Demoman running along down the path that would take him to the BLUs side of the map. Just when he was about to go around the corner of a building and disappear from sight the BLU Soldier ran around the corner only to slam right into Demoman. They both fell to the ground, and Scout honestly was ready for them to start yelling and fighting with each other. 

For a split second they did look mad, but when they stopped to really look at each other they suddenly started to grin and laugh. Scout stood there and watched in confusion as the BLU Solider stood up, and helped haul the RED Demoman up onto his feet. They started talking, but Scout was too far away to hear anything. Eventually the two of them nodded, and they started fighting. The fight was a quick one.

Demoman ended up being the winner, but before he gave the final blow he cheerfully yelled out “That was a good fight, lad!” 

The BLU Soldier only grinned in return as he yelled back “I’ll get you next time!” 

Demoman had just laughed, and cheerily called out “You just might!” 

With those words spoken Demoman finally sent the BLU mercenary off to the BLU Respawn. Scout just watched in confusion as Demoman left the area with a smile on his face.

“What the hell just happened?” Scout muttered to himself. 

That was odd. That was beyond odd. The way they were acting was downright friendly, and what little of their banter that Scout had been able to hear sounded friendly and happy. They sounded like they were talking about winning a board game rather than winning a bloody fight to the death in a war. Scout was able to push the moment away as he returned to the battle, but he silently swore to keep an eye on the two to see if this friendly thing they had going on would continue. Once Scout actually started paying attention to the two of them it became very clear that their friendly moment with each other wasn’t a onetime thing. In every single battle that they had Scout would see them have at least one friendly interaction. They only seemed to act friendly when they thought they were alone. They weren’t huge gestures of friendship or anything. They would occasionally wave at each other if they spotted each other on the battlefield, or they would gently rib each other a little before they would fight each other in one on one match. The strangest thing Scout had seen was them actually having a rock, paper, scissors match over a med kit. 

They still killed each other. They still completed the objective with their usual energy. With that said their friendliness with each other was downright bizarre. BLUs and REDs did not get along. The only communication that they had with each other was through insults. There was no gentle teasing, and games of rock, paper, scissors. The fact that they were only doing this stuff when they thought they were alone made it clear that even they knew it was odd. Scout only saw the friendly interactions by pure chance, and the only reason he was still seeing it was because he was keeping a close eye on them. With that said there was no way they could completely keep this under wraps. An active battlefield wasn’t exactly a great place to keep anything hidden, and Demoman and Soldier were not exactly being super careful about it. The fact that Scout had been able to stumble upon them the way he had made that incredibly clear. Scout couldn’t have been the only one to see these strange interactions.

Honestly, this whole thing was driving Scout a bit crazy. He wasn’t the only one seeing this, right? No one else was making any comments about it, so honestly it felt like he was the only one seeing it. He would ask the others about it, but he didn’t think that would get him anywhere. If anyone was to notice this weird friendship that was blossoming on the battlefield it would be Spy. However, Spy was sort of the last person Scout wanted to go to and ask questions about it. Knowing the masked jackass as well as he did Scout was sure the man wouldn’t help him figure any of this out. The man would probably just smirk at him in that infuriating _‘I know something you don’t know’_ way, and walk away without saying a word. Medic didn’t seem like he would care about such things, and honestly that wasn’t a conversation that he wanted to have with the doctor. The RED Soldier was probably oblivious to the whole thing, and honestly Pyro was probably in the same boat as Soldier. Demoman wasn’t going to fess up no matter what, so that wasn’t an option either. Scout was pretty sure that the BLU Solider was the friend that Demoman had made at the expo, but even if Scout told Demoman this there was no way that the man would confirm Scout's theory. 

That left Engineer, Heavy, and Sniper. Out of the three he probably had the best shot with Sniper. Sniper was always in his little sniper nest almost all the time during battles. He had to have seen something while sitting up in his little perch staring through his gun’s scope. Luckily, Scout didn’t have to do much to get Sniper alone to talk about Demoman. The night he decided to talk to Sniper it quickly became apparent that it was going to be one of those ‘eat out tonight if you want to avoid being sick tomorrow’ days. Supplies in the kitchen that night were low, and the RED team would be going out that weekend to get groceries. However, until then they had to work with what limited supplies they had.

Usually not an issue. Most of the people on the team knew how to make simple meals with limited supplies. Unfortunately, the cook for that day was not one of those people. The cook that night was Soldier, and Soldier had a very limited list of things that he could cook competently. He could cook hotdogs, he could use a grill to grill up hamburgers, and for some strange inexplicable reason he could make an awesome apple pie although he seemed incapable of making any sort of other pie. Sadly, on that night there were no hot dogs that Soldier could make nor was there any hamburger meat that he could grill. 

Instead, Soldier had pulled out what little food was left and yelled out “I am going to make chicken noodle soup tonight, and you maggots are going to like it!”

Whatever the hell Soldier was making that night sure as hell wasn’t chicken noodle soup. The things Soldier had used could have made a halfway decent soup, but that wasn’t what they ended up becoming. 

Instead it all ended up becoming some sort of strange black sludge that Soldier kept insisting was “Perfectly fine soup, so quit whining maggot!”

Scout didn’t care what Soldier said there was no way he was eating bubbling monstrosity that he called soup. Luckily, he didn’t have to. When Sniper stepped into the kitchen and saw Soldier standing in front of the stove he turned a little pale. 

“It’s Soldier’s turn to cook tonight?” Sniper had whispered. 

“Yep,” Scout answered. 

Sniper was silent for a moment, but after a few seconds had passed the man asked “You want to go get tacos?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Scout answered. 

Nothing more needed to be said after that. The two of them escaped from the kitchen, and quickly made their way to Sniper’s van before anyone could stop them. There was a taco joint that was only about a half hours drive away from base. The people who worked there were pretty apathetic to them being mercenaries which was more than the RED team could say about a lot of people in the nearby town of Teufort. The general attitude of the workers there seemed to be that as long as they didn’t wreck the place, and they actually bought something when they came the workers were willing to ignore the whole mercenary thing. The food there was good enough that the taco place basically become Sniper and Scout’s hideaway. Whenever they wanted to escape the base’s chaos, or they just wanted to avoid eating the awful food made by their team members who couldn’t cook they went there.

When they got to the restaurant it was mostly empty. There was a worker clearly on break eating dinner at one of the tables, and a group of three teenagers seated in one of the booths laughing and joking away with each other. They were the only costumers there that night. Upon getting their orders Sniper and Scout parked themselves in the booth in corner. Scout was able to keep quiet during the drive to the taco place, but that was about as much restraint that Scout was able to have.

The second the both of them were seated Scout blurted out “Have you noticed that our Demoman and the BLU Soldier seem to be all buddy buddy with each other?” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” 

Scout started leaning forward a bit in his seat upon hearing that. Sniper obviously wasn’t going to elaborate beyond that, but Scout knew how to make him crack. Just give him the ol’ puppy dog eyes and make it clear that you were not going to leave it alone and he would crack. Scout didn’t even have to start begging for info. The puppy dog eyes combined with the general look of curious enthusiasm was all it took for Sniper to let out a loud sigh.

“Alright, I’ll spill! Just stop looking at me like your about to leap over the table and start shaking me for answers.” 

“Then spill already man!” The Scout said as he started to grin. “What have you seen?” 

Sniper sighed and rolled his eyes, but he started talking.

“Alright, so soon after Demo came back from the Expo and winter break was over I saw something surprising through my scope. We won the match, and the Humiliation Round was in effect. Spotted the BLU Soldier in my scope, but before I could take a shot I saw Demo approach him.” The man paused for a moment as he frowned. “When the BLU Soldier saw Demoman he actually relaxed, and smiled. Demoman smiled back, and before I knew he grabbed the BLU’s hand, and pulled him out of sight. The BLU didn’t seem to mind being pulled along like that. He didn’t even fight it.”

Scout frowned in thought as he tapped his fingers down against the table. If Sniper wasn’t lying it sounds like Demoman pulled the BLU Soldier to safety. Heck, he may have even walked him all the way to the BLU respawn just to make sure that no one sent the BLU to the respawn by blowing his brains out. Honestly, with everything Scout had seen, and with this bit of info that Sniper dropped onto him made it very clear what was going on. 

“So they are friends then?”

“Seems like it,” Sniper said as he shrugged and took a sip of his drink. 

“Is that allowed?” 

“Becoming friends with the enemy team would be considered a conflict of interests, so no it definitely isn’t allowed,” Sniper said slowly. “Even if they were totally fine with it becoming buddies with the guys you are supposed to fill full o’ lead isn’t a good idea, mate.” 

The Australian frowned as he said “We are supposed to be professionals. Professionals don’t go, and become friends with their enemies. It will just end up getting in the way of the job.”

“I dunno they seem perfectly fine with blowing each other up when a fight is actually going on,” Scout mumbled.

“And how long will that last?” Sniper asked. “I’m telling you this little friendship of theirs will end up causing problems somewhere down the line. Something bad will end up happening that will cause the friendship to blow up. It won’t last.”

“You really think that will happen?” Scout asked. 

“I grantee that it will happen,” Sniper said. “Friendships with your target are never meant to last.”

With those words spoken Sniper went back to eating his tacos. He was clearly done with the conversation. Scout took the hint, and he didn’t bring the subject up again. For the most part Scout’s curiosity had been satisfied. He learned all he cared to learn about the subject. He made a mental note about it, but for the most part he took to ignoring the whole friendship as a whole. It didn’t affect him nor did it affect the war for the most part. Why bother dwelling on it anymore? 

With that said while Scout was content to ignore it the friendship was always running in the background. Demoman would always go running off with his friend during most of their vacation days. When he got back Demoman would cheerily chatter on about what he did with his friend while on vacation to anyone who would listen. Sniper would always shoot Scout a sidelong glance whenever Demoman started babbling on about the shenanigans that he and his friend got up to. Every time Sniper gave that look to Scout the baseball loving mercenary could hear Sniper’s rather negative prediction echo in his head. 

_Something bad will end up happening that will cause the friendship to blow up. It won’t last._

Scout would always roll his eyes at both the look that Sniper was giving him, and the doom and gloom prediction that said look always brought to mind. Honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. All of the stories that the Scottish man told made it sound like he and the BLU Solider were as thick as thieves. The idea that such a strong friendship would fall apart quickly was a bit hard to believe. At that point the friendship had lasted so long that Scout didn’t know what could cause it blow up so quickly. Well, hard to imagine or not Sniper ended up being right.

A couple of months after the strange friendship between the RED Demoman and the BLU Soldier had started up a week of battle had been wrapped up which meat they had the weekend free to do what they liked. Both the RED and BLU team got weekends off to do whatever they wanted, and almost everyone on the RED team made sure to take advantage of the two days off. Sniper had taken his camper van off to go on a two-day camping trip alone for some peace and quiet. Engineer had locked himself away in his workshop to work on some project. Scout only remembered him rumbling about how he had an idea to improve his teleporters somehow, and he didn’t want to be disturbed while he worked. The Medic had also locked himself away in his lab saying that unless someone was bleeding out, or had broken every bone in their body he didn’t want to be disturbed. Scout had no idea what the man was doing in his lab. With that said the occasional mad laughter that he heard coming from the direction of the infirmary made the Scout think he was probably better off not knowing what was going on in there. 

Everyone else just did their own thing in the base. Pyro spent most of his time hogging the TV in the rec room watching cartoons while drawing as many rainbows and unicorns as he could with the crayons that Engineer had gotten him. Spy had left base to do only God knows what, and Heavy had stayed in his room most of the weekend reading. Soldier had decided to take over the training room and spend his time training.

“Days off are no excuse to slack off on training, maggots!” Soldier had yelled at everyone as he hauled pretty much every weapon that he owned to the training room. “We must always be ready for a fight!”

He then started rambling on about Sun Tzu, and that was the moment Scout tuned out his rambling and decided to go do anything other than listen to Soldier’s ramblings. As for Demoman he went off to his mansion to spend some time at home, and to visit his mother. Scout hadn’t thought much of it. Demoman usually went to his mansion at least twice a month on the weekend breaks to visit his mother. Honestly, if Scout’s Ma and brothers had lived closer to any of the RED bases he probably would have done the same thing. Unfortunately, none of the bases were anywhere close to Boston so that could never happen. All Scout could really do was what he did every weekend. Sleep in until about twelve in the afternoon, watch a few cartoons with Pyro in the rec room, and then goof around doing whatever came to mind until the weekend was over.

Everyone who had left the base for the weekend returned to the base late Sunday night so that they could be back in time for battle on Monday. Scout figured that everything would just be business as usual, so when Demoman returned to the base looking sad and lost he was rather surprised. Demoman usually came back from his visit home in a generally alright mood. He never came back to base looking so out of it before. Upon getting back to the base he spent most of the night just sitting on the couch in the rec room blankly staring at the TV while holding a bottle of scrumpy. He only took a few sips from the bottle at most. 

He was lost in thought, and he basically stayed that way all night. Even during dinner, the usually chatty man was strangely silent. Instead of chattering away like he usually did he just stared down at the plate of spaghetti and meatballs that Scout had made that night, and mostly just poked at his food with his fork. Scout was actually one of the few good cooks on the team, and while his cooking skills were not nearly as good as Engie’s he was good enough at making simple dishes that everyone on his team didn’t really have any problems eating what he made. It was strange that Demoman was barley touching his food. Everyone kept giving him concerned looks, but Demoman ignored them all. When dinner was over Demoman just went straight to his room which was even odder. He never went straight to bed after dinner. He usually stayed up a bit longer to play poker with whoever was willing to play a game with him, or he would watch TV for a couple of hours while drinking scrumpy and talking to whoever was in the rec room with him. 

It was really odd to say the least. Demoman’s strange mood didn’t approve any when the next day rolled in. The whole time they were preparing for the day’s battle Demoman looked completely out of it. Demoman’s strange behavior put everyone on edge, but no one said anything about it. Trying to have a big talk when they were about to go out to fight in ten minutes didn’t seem like a good idea. When they walked out onto the battlefield everyone tried to focus on the fight. That day it was a Push the Cart match at Badwater. The BLU team would try to push the cart while the RED team would try to stop them. They had fought here hundreds of times before, and none of them thought that day’s battle would be much different from any other battle at Badwater. 

Of course they ended up being very wrong about that. 

The first few minutes of the fight had gone rather normally. When the gates opened the BLU team immediately started to try and push the cart while the RED team did their best to try and stop them. At first Scout just focused on the fight, but as the fight went on Scout quickly noticed that something was wrong. He couldn’t find the BLU Soldier anywhere. He could spot every other BLU mercenary, but he couldn’t see the BLU Soldier anywhere. Every time Scout heard the sound of a rocket jump he would look toward the source of the noise only to see the RED Soldier go flying by yelling his battle cry for everyone to hear. The BLU Soldier was nowhere to be seen, and it was honestly unsettling.

The BLU Soldier was just as energetic and loud as the RED Soldier, so for him to be missing just felt weird. It also made Scout feel on edge. The guy wasn’t exactly a sneak attack person. He was too loud for that. Yet, other than the BLU Soldier trying to sneak attack them where else could he be? Scout didn’t like not knowing where he was. The last thing he wanted was to be hit from a rocket from behind. Somehow the thought of a sneaky Soldier was making him feel more paranoid then the BLU Spy had ever made him feel. Luckily for him his paranoia wouldn’t last long. When about two minutes of fighting had passed the sound of someone’s angry scream could be heard over the gunfire. 

“Demoman!” 

The volume of that scream caused everyone on the battlefield to pause what they were doing to stare at the BLU Soldier. The man was standing there on a high rock outcropping staring down at Demoman like the man had killed Soldier’s family or something. He was the perfect picture of pure rage. His teeth were gritted together so tightly it was a miracle that he wasn’t grinding his teeth into dust. He was gripping his rocket launcher tightly like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. No one missed the fact that he had the rocket launcher aimed right at the RED Demoman.

“You backstabbing worthless son of a bitch! I’m going to kill you!” The BLU Soldier yelled. 

The BLU Soldier was burning up with enough rage that it almost didn’t feel like an exaggeration to say that Pyro’s flames paled in comparison to the man’s burning anger. He sounded like he was talking to his very worst enemy. Scout was confused by the man’s sudden anger toward what was probably his best friend, but he clearly wasn’t the only one. Near the bomb that the BLU team was meant to be pushing Scout could see that all of the BLU team were openly staring at their Soldier with looks of worry and confusion. They clearly hadn’t expected their Soldier to ignore the mission to stand there and call out the RED Demoman like this. People on the RED team were equally confused. 

Taunting and name calling the enemy team was normal on the battlefield. It was to be expected. The two team were enemies and obviously disliked each other. Rubbing a little salt into your enemy’s wound as you gave them a one-way ticket to respawn was just a normal part of the war. Yet, even with that the venom in BLU Soldier’s voice was a bit startling. It was clear his rage against RED Demoman went beyond the dislike of an enemy team. This hate was far stronger. Everyone seemed to be confused about where this sudden hate came from, but the person who seemed to be the most confused was the RED Demoman. However, his confusion didn’t last long. Scout watched as a pretty large verity of emotions flashed across his face. First was shock which was quickly followed up by confusion. However, once the BLU Soldier screamed that he was going to kill the RED Demoman that confusion gave way to a look that Scout was quickly able to identify. 

Heartbreak. 

Demoman looked like he had just had the rug pulled out from under him. He looked like he had just learned that his best friend had died a gruesome death. While no one had actually permanently died Scout was pretty sure he was watching a friendship crumble to dust right there on the battlefield. 

“Sold-“ Demoman started to say, only to be cut off when the BLU Soldier shot a rocket right at him.

The Scottish man was blown into tiny bits with that one rocket. As the blown up bits of RED Demoman slowly dissolved away to be sent to Respawn the BLU Soldier just stood there and watched. He didn’t seem satisfied by the Demoman’s death. He still looked like he was filled with rage. The second Demoman’s body was gone the BLU Soldier rocket jumped away from the scene. However, he didn’t go back to his team to help them push the cart. He didn’t aim for any of the other REDs either. He just sailed past them all as he raced off toward the RED Respawn area most likely to go and kill Demoman again. Sniper and Heavy had tried to take a few shots at him, but most of the shots missed. Sniper had been able to hit him in the arm, but the BLU Soldier didn’t seem to notice or care. He just disappeared from view as he continued on his way to the RED Respawn. 

That moment ended up setting the tone for the rest of the battle. 

Every time the RED Demoman stepped out of the Respawn Room the BLU Soldier would be blasting rockets at him while screaming the man’s name in rage. He never attacked anyone else. He never went after Medic, Heavy, Scout, or anyone else on the RED team. He would attack if someone on the RED team attacked him, but if left alone he would just lurk around waiting for the RED Demoman to set foot on the battlefield. He didn’t do anything else. He didn’t even help his BLU teammates push the cart. It was like the only reason he was here at all was to make sure Demoman died over and over again. 

At first Demoman didn’t seem to do much about it. He would walk out onto the battlefield, and let himself be blown to pieces. Every time he walked out the doors of the Respawn Room he looked like a beaten man who somehow thought he deserved this punishment. It went like that for most of the battle. However, when there were only five minutes left of the battle RED Demoman apparently decided that he was done letting Soldier blow him up over and over again. When Scout respawned in the Respawn Room after being killed by the BLU Heavy he wasn’t surprised to see Demoman in there. He could barely be on the field for a few seconds before the BLU Soldier was on him. If there was some sort of record for the most deaths in one battle Demoman had probably broken it ten times over by now. Scout was going to leave him be and just run back out onto the field, but right when he took a step toward the door he heard Demoman let out a loud sigh. The man walked over to his locker, and yanked it open. He tossed his bottle into the locker. The man then stood there for a few second in front of his open locker in silence almost as if he were debating with himself on what to do.

When he finally made a decision the man sighed, and then pulled a huge bloodstained sword out. The very first thing that Scout thought upon seeing the sword was _‘When the hell did he get that?’_

Not once had Scout ever seen Demoman with a sword like that.

“What the hell is that?” Scout couldn’t help but blurt out. 

“It’s the Eyelander, lad.” Demoman answered as he sighed.

For a few seconds Scout couldn’t help but wonder if the fact that the one eyed demolition expert had a sword called the Eyelander of all things was supposed to be some sort of joke, but he ultimately decided not to comment on it. He just watched as the man then pulled some sort of shield out of his locker, and strapped it to his arm. The man was starting to look more like a knight now then a demolition man.

“What are you gonna do with all of that?” Scout asked.

“What I should have done when this battle started,” Demoman answered. “I’m going to kill my ex-best friend.”

Scout could only follow the man to the door in silence. Upon stepping outside Demoman let out a rather impressive sounding war cry as he raced out onto the battlefield. The BLU Soldier never saw it coming. By the time he noticed Demoman racing toward him it was too late. Demoman had cleanly chopped the man’s head off before he could even shoot off a single rocket. It was clear that Demoman was done letting Soldier beat him into the ground without a fight. The rest of the battle consisted of Demoman chasing BLU Soldier down so that he could cut his head off over and over again. Most of the time he succeeded in that job, but sometimes Soldier was just a bit quicker and was able to blow him sky high. When the battle ended in the RED team’s victory, and the Humiliation Round started Demoman hunted the BLU Soldier down, and chopped his head off again.

When he was done he didn’t bother hunting down any of the other BLU team members. He just walked back to the RED Respawn room looking like a man who lost everything. Scout usually participated in the Humiliation Round with as much enthusiasm as everyone else, but after that whole display he couldn’t really bring himself to insult the losing team, and chase them down to rub some salt into their defeat. He clearly wasn’t the only one who was not in the mood to take advantage of their victory. Sniper, Engineer, Heavy, and Spy had all returned back to the Respawn Room along with Scout and Demoman. They all looked somber, or at least thoughtful as they watched Demoman put his gear away. Once the man was done he pulled a bottle of scrumpy out of his locker, and then stalked away to return to base. No one stopped him, or asked him if he was alright. The look on his face made it clear that he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Once he was gone Scout heard Sniper let out a soft sigh. 

The man looked at Scout, and simply said “I told you so.”

With those words spoken Sniper promptly left the room probably to go back to his campervan. Scout honestly didn’t know what to say or do after that. He just silently went back to the base, and shut himself away in his room to listen to his Tom Jones records until things felt less awkward. Great as Tom Jones was even his music couldn’t make things any better. The rest of the night was pretty awkward. Demoman was unusually silent. The man was usually cheerful and full of energy, so to see him look so lifeless was a bit unsettling. Any attempts to speak to the man that night mostly ended in failure. Scout was almost relived when dinner ended, and everyone turned in for the night. He wasn’t expecting everything to settle down right away, but he hoped that things would more or less go to normal eventually. 

His hopes were dashed pretty quick. 

After that strange day things started going downhill faster than a payload cart on fire. Every single day that the RED and BLU team fought each other the RED Demoman and the BLU Soldier would continue their little war. The BLU Soldier spent most of his time trying to kill the RED Demoman. It was clear that killing the RED Demoman was always his first priority. He would help out with whatever tasks his BLU teammates were trying to do, but the very second that Demoman stepped onto the field the helmeted man would abandon everything in favor of hunting the one eyed demolition expert down.

Demoman would of course fight back, but at least for the first few days the Scottish man didn’t go out of his way to hunt the Soldier down. That only lasted three days. After three days of having the BLU Soldier hunting him down over and over again Demoman finally snapped. On the fourth day Demoman ignored the day’s goal of capturing all of the control points. He didn’t try to take out the BLU Engineer’s nest nor did he bother to take down the BLU Medic and BLU Heavy when he saw them. No, instead he hunted down the BLU Soldier and killed the man. The second the BLU Soldier respawned and stepped out onto the battlefield the Demoman tried killing him yet again. The two men spent the whole battle hunting each other down, and when the day’s battle ended with a RED victory and the Humiliation Round started Demoman corned the BLU Soldier, and chopped his head off. 

The second he did that he went back to the RED Respawn room without saying a word. He didn’t kill any of the other people on the BLU team. Heck, he walked right past the BLU Scout and the BLU Spy without even saying a word. It was like once he had taken out the BLU Soldier his job was done for the day. That moment ended up setting the mood for the next couple of weeks. Every day during battle the Soldier and the Demoman would hunt each other down the second the battle started. They barely focused on the missions. It was like the second they spotted each other the only thing that mattered anymore was their strange feud with each other.

No one ever dared to get involved in their little fights. It was like the other members of the BLU and RED team had a silent agreement to just not get involved. It was best to stay out of their way when they fought, and just focus on the mission. While Scout made sure to stay the hell out of their strange war that didn’t mean that he didn’t sometimes step back and watch the fireworks. He couldn’t ignore how with each passing day the two former friends just grew angrier and angrier with each other, and their attacks against each other grew more and more vicious. Not helping matters was the fact that it seemed like the higher ups were actually fanning the flames of this strange little war. Someone in the chain of command thought it would be a brilliant idea to keep track of how many times they killed each other.

Hell, during one of Ms. Pauling’s rare inspections of the base to make sure everything was up to code she had straight up said to Demoman “If you kill the BLU Soldier more then he kills you after the month is over the Administrator will reward you. We have found a few new weapons that we think might be useful to you, but the Administrator wants to make sure that you are deserving of them.”

She had smiled innocently at Demoman as she said “We have heard that the BLU team has offered a similar deal to their Soldier.” 

Saying that to Demoman was pretty much the equivalent of dumping a truck’s load worth of fuel onto an already out of control house fire. As the fighting grew worse and worse it started to become hard to believe that the two men had ever been friends. The way they fought one another someone would think that they had killed each other’s mothers or something. Everyone knew how bad the personal war between the two ex-friends was getting. The concerned looks that Demoman got from the RED team was never ending. Scout heard the things that his teammates would whisper to each other when the Demoman wasn’t around, and none of the things he was hearing were good. 

_I found him completely drunk and crying over a few pictures he had of him and the BLU Soldier late last night. I was able to get him to bed, but he wouldn’t give up the pictures. I don’t know if getting rid of those reminders would do him any good or not._

_Why is the administrator fanning the flames of this little war between Soldier and Demoman anyway? I know why she would want the friendship to end, but the friendship is well and truly over. Why keep fanning the flames? All it is doing is distracting them from the job that we are actually paid for._

This whole mess felt like a ticking time bomb that was just waiting to go off. It wasn’t even a question of if it would go off it was only a question of when. There wasn’t anything that Scout could do about it. With the Administrator fanning the flames there wasn’t much that anyone could do about it really. So Scout did the only thing that he could do. He stayed out of the way as much as he possibly could, and he hoped that when that ticking bomb finally went off he wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire… 

\-----------------------------------------------

 _Something bad is going to happen today._

That was the feeling that Scout had woken up with today, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t shake the feeling away. Truthfully, Scout couldn’t say he was even surprised that he woke up feeling uneasy. There was only two weeks left until the winner of Soldier and Demoman’s stupid war was chosen. As far as Scout knew the kill counts that the BLU Soldier and the RED Demoman had racked up over the past few weeks were pretty even with the BLU Soldier only having about ten or so more kills then Demoman. The only reason he even knew that was because Demoman had ben drunkenly grumbling about it last night.

“So what if he has a few more kills then me?” Demoman had mumbled. “It won’t last. I’ll win this lil’ war of ours soon enough.”

Scout wasn’t even sure why the man had been rambling about the war although the fact that he was wasn’t too surprising. When the man passed the point of just being tipsy and had reached full on sloshed territory there were only two conversations his drunk mind could have. Either he would get all sad and cry about his lost friendship with the BLU Soldier, or he would get all angry and darkly mutter about the stupid Demoman Soldier war until he finally passed out. Last night had been one of those angry mumbling nights. Honestly, Scout didn’t really care who won the mini war within the actual war.

Whatever rewards the winner got wasn’t worth the headache and tears that this whole mess had caused. It wasn’t worth watching Demoman work himself to tears over his ex-best friend when he had drunk enough scrumpy to fill a bathtub and still have some left over. It wasn’t worth the never ending headaches that Scout got when he had to figure out how to get around a brawling Demoman and BLU Soldier when he was trying to get to the Intelligence or control point. He had seen how vicious both men could get if someone else tried to get involved in their fights with each other, and Scout learned real quick that there were some fights you were just better off avoiding. You got sent to respawn a heck of a lot less when you just stayed out of it. Not helping matters was the fact that Scout knew that even once the stupid Demoman VS Soldier thing was over nothing would go back to normal. They would continue to try and tear each other apart again and again like mad dogs even once a winner was named.

Heck, if anything having someone win this ‘war’ of theirs would probably just make the fighting even worse. If the Announcer thought that declaring one of the feuding ex-friends a winner would somehow make things go back to normal she was going to be in for one hell of a rude awakening. There really wasn’t much that Scout could do about any of it. He tried to push his feelings of unease away as he went out for his morning run. Yet the whole time he was running laps around the base warning bells were going off in his head. He just couldn’t shake this feeling that something awful was going to happen today. Hell, he could hear that robot from the stupid _Lost in Space_ show that Soldier liked so much yelling _‘Danger Will Robinson!’_ over and over again in his head. Even when his run was over, and he returned to the base the feeling of unease was still looming over him like a dark shadow. 

Even eating some of Engie’s fantastic pancakes for breakfast did little to improve his mood. Scout knows he isn’t hiding his solemn mood all that well. He can spot the concerned glances that Engineer keeps shooting him from a mile away. He can feel Sniper’s gaze burning into his skin, and he can see Spy staring at him like he’s a puzzle that needs to be solved. Even Pyro was shooting him a few looks. It was hard to tell what the fire lover was thinking due to the mask, but the confused looking head tilts they would give whenever they glanced at Scout was enough to make it seem like Pyro was worried about him. When breakfast ends and everyone leaves to prepare for the day Scout isn’t surprised when Engineer, Spy, Sniper, and Pyro stay behind in the dining room with him. Scout doesn’t make any comments about it. He doesn’t try to leave the room either. He just sits there, and waits for someone to say something. Engineer ended up being the one to finally break the silence.

“Son, are you alright?”

Scout opens his mouth to answer only to snap it shut again. His kneejerk reaction to that question is to lie and say that he is just fine. Yet, the runner knows that lying here won’t accomplish anything. They would know that he was lying, and truthfully Scout didn’t want to lie. If anything he wanted someone to tell him that he was worrying over nothing.

“I… not really?” Scout said slowly. 

The confused look that earned him was sort of expected. “I just got this bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen today,” Scout explained. “It’s been bothering me all morning, and I just can’t get it out of my head.”

No one responded to what Scout said at first. They all looked thoughtful upon hearing Scout’s worries.

Spy was the first the break the silence by asking “Is this about the little war between our Demoman and the BLU’s Soldier?”

“Like there is anything else that my worries could be about?” Scout shot back. 

Spy stared at him for a moment before shrugging slightly as if to say _‘fair enough’_. 

“I will admit that their war has been growing more vicious the closer we get to the end date,” Spy said slowly.

“That’s putting it a bit lightly isn’t it Spook?” Sniper asked. 

Spy ignored Sniper entirely as he said “It won’t last. Once this war ends things should cool down.” 

“You really think things will be all hunky-dory the second this war is over?” Scout asked.

“Of course not,” Spy said as he crossed his arms. “In fact once the war is over I’m sure things between them will still be extremely heated. The victor will be rubbing their victory into the loser’s face, and the loser will lash out in anger.”

Scout frowned as he said “Yeah, okay, that doesn’t sound like cooling down. You know cool down means things calm down, right?”

Spy ignored his comment in order to say “However, once enough time has passed and assuming no one in the BLU or RED chain of command decide to start up a second war between the two of them thigs should calm down. They will always be bitter with each other, but this anger can’t last forever. It’s too exhausting to hold onto rage like this for so long.” 

“Speaking from experience?” Sniper asked. 

Spy shrugged slightly as he said “In my line of work you see things like this often. I won’t deny that there will probably be some flair ups in their anger if one of them is agitated, but they can’t keep that rage going forever.” 

Spy glanced over at Scout as he said “We will probably have a few anger fueled weeks ahead of us, but it won’t last. As long as you stay out of it you should be fine.” 

“If you say so,” Scout grumbled. 

Spy was probably right that this wouldn’t last forever. The war finally ending would at least take away one thing that the two of them were fighting over. Still, Spy’s words did little to get rid of Scout’s feeling of dread. All talks about Demoman and Soldier fell silent when the voice of the Administrator was heard speaking over the base’s speaker system. 

**Mission begins in one hour.**

Spy stood up from his seat as he said “If you will excuse me gentlemen. I have to get ready for today’s battle.”

“Same here,” Engineer said. “I need to pick up my Widowmaker from the workshop. I finished fixing it up yesterday, and want to test it out in the field.” 

When Engineer left Pyro followed after him although they did stop at the doorway to look over at Scout, and let out a muffled question. Scout wasn’t as good as Engineer was when it came to understanding Pyro’s muffled speaking, but he understood it just enough that he could figure out that Pyro was asking if he was alright. 

Scout waved the concern off by saying “I’ll be fine.” 

Pyro titled their head slightly to the side in thought, and stared at Scout for a moment before they finally nodded and went off to follow Engineer. 

When Pyro was gone Sniper looked over at Scout, and asked “Are you going to be alright?” 

“I’ll live,” Scout said as he stood up. “I’m getting worked up over nothing.” 

With those words spoken Scout quickly started to make his way out of the room as he said “Anyway, we should get ready for today’s fight.”

Sniper nodded and followed him out of the room, but the frown on the man’s face showed that he wasn’t really convinced that Scout was actually okay. Thankfully, the man wasn’t willing to push Scout to keep talking. Scout was honestly relived that Sniper was willing to let it go for the time being. At this point it was clear that talking about it wouldn’t make his feeling of unease. The only thing that would make him feel better was when this day officially ended. Scout let out a soft sigh. 

He really hoped today’s battle would be a quick one…

\------------------------------------------------------

Any hopes that Scout had that the day’s battle would be a quick one died a silent death when he was told that they would be fighting at 2Fort that day in a Capture the Enemy Intelligence match. When it came to the 2fort battlefield there are one of two ways that the battle will go. It will either be over in a blink of an eye, or it will drag on for hours. Whatever faint hope Scout had that maybe he would be lucky and today would be one of those quick battles ended up being tossed out the window when the battle ended up passing the hour and a half mark. If you were at 2Fort for that long it was a sign that the battle there was going to be a long one. 

RED Demoman and BLU Soldier’s mini war just made fighting there more annoying. They had taken over the rooftop of the covered bridge making it almost impossible for anyone else to use the roof. They constantly met there on top of the bridge’s roof to have a fight to the death. The bridge roof was one of the quickest ways to get into the enemy base, but with those two hogging the roof it wasn’t a viable option. Just using the bridge itself wasn’t a great idea either. The Medic Heavy combo from both teams had pretty much taken to using the bridge exclusively, and making matters even worse the BLU Sniper had taken to shooting anyone who tried to use the bridge when he wasn’t taking potshots at the RED Sniper. Add in the BLU Demoman and the RED Soldier constantly firing from there as well, and you had a recipe for pure chaos.

It was way too much trouble to deal with all of those people at once. So that meant that the only way that Scout could get into the enemy base was by using the sewers. Scout hated using the sewers. Using the swears meant swimming through water, and swimming through water meant getting soaking wet. Wet shoes and socks were the worst thing in the world, and it always took forever for his shoes to dry out after they had been soaked through. Thankfully, the water itself was actually clean spring water and not nasty sewer water but that was a small relief if anything. 

Scout wasn’t the only one who had the bright idea to stick to the sewer path. The BLU Scout had the same idea as him. They would almost always meet there under the bridge and fight until only one person was standing. It was annoying really. Sometimes Scout would spot him when he had the RED Intelligence, and Scout would have to fight him and then bring the Intelligence back to base when he won. Sometimes the BLU Scout would run into him when Scout was almost back to the base with the BLU Intelligence, and the BLU runner would get into an all-out brawl with Scout and steal the BLU Intelligence back. Their fights just drew the day’s fight out far longer than it really had to be. Normally this wouldn’t bother Scout that much, but his feeling of unease just made him want the battle to end as soon as possible.

When Scout wasn’t dealing with the BLU Scout he was usually contending with the BLU Engineer and BLU Pyro. The BLU Engineer seemed to almost constantly be moving his sentry around so Scout could never truly predict where the stupid thing would be. Spy would sap it when he could, but that was hard for him to do when the BLU Pyro was pretty much glued to the sentry Spy checking every two seconds. Scout would try his best to lure the BLU Pyro away from the sentry so that Spy could do his job of getting rid of the blasted machine, but how successful Scout was at his attempts varied with each attempt. Sometimes he came out on top, and sometimes all he ended up earning was death via flamethrower.

If Demoman wasn’t busy trying to kill his ex-best friend in all sorts of new and creative ways he could be helping to destroy the sentries, but nothing would drag Demoman away from his private little war so Scout wasn’t going to be getting any help from him. Soldier was usually busy dealing with the BLU’s Demoman, or he was helping Medic and Heavy ward off the BLU’s Heavy and Medic so he couldn’t really help sentry duty either. Spy and Scout were on their own. 

The battle dragged on for hours, but just when the sun was starting to set the battle finally started to draw to a close. Both teams had stolen two briefcases, and only needed one more to win. Somehow Scout had been able to get into the BLU Intelligence room although the cost to get there was rather heavy. Scout had been able to kill the BLU Pyro, and Spy had been able to take down the BLU’s sentry. Unfortunately, upon sapping the sentry the BLU Engineer had been able to find Spy and kill him before he could kill the Engineer. Scout had killed the Engineer in retaliation though, so it wasn’t all bad. With the BLU Engineer and BLU Pyro dead and waiting for Respawn Scout could grab the BLU Intelligence in peace. Soldier, Medic, Sniper, and Heavy were keeping the rest of the BLU’s distracted so Scout didn’t have to worry about them for the moment. Hopefully Engie and Pyro could keep the BLU Scout busy long enough for Scout to return to base with the BLU’s Intelligence. 

_‘Almost done,’_ Scout mentally told himself as he grabbed the handle of the suitcase. _‘You are almost done.’_

He repeated that thought over and over again in his he left the room and ran up the hall that would take him to the second floor of the BLU’s base. He scowled a bit when he heard the Administer announce that someone had taken the RED’s Intelligence over his headset, but he quickly shook it off. He could win this fight for the RED team. He just had to get back to the RED base before the BLUs returned the RED’s intelligence. Upon stepping out onto the second floor Scout was relieved to see that there was no one around. 

_‘So far so good,’_ Scout thought.

He could hear some yelling coming from outside, but he couldn’t hear any rockets being blasted, or bombs being set off. That could have meant a number of different things. Either both the Soldiers and Demomen were dead, they had brought the battle into the RED building, or only some of them were dead and the ones who were still alive had brought the fight into the RED building.

 _‘I’ll figure it out when I get there,’_ Scout thought as he took a few steps toward the doorway that led out to the battlements. 

He couldn’t hear the familiar sound of either of the Snipers' guns going off so Scout thought it was probably safe to assume that the BLU Sniper wasn’t on the battlements at the moment. Either he was dead, or he was off getting ammo. Either way he wouldn’t be there to stop Scout from escaping through the battlements. 

_‘Almost done,’_ Scout thought with a mental sigh. 

A brief feeling of relief started to swell up in Scout, but that relief shattered to pieces when he heard the sliding door of the BLU Respawn room open up behind him. Scout didn’t even get a chance to turn around. In a matter of seconds something hard and metal was slammed against the back of his head at lightning speed. The hit sent Scout falling to the ground, and the agonizing pain that Scout was now in kept him from getting up. If Scout had been more clear headed he would have wondered how the hell that hit hadn’t killed him, but Scout wasn’t really capable of complex thought at the moment. It felt like his head had been cracked open. It felt like everything that was in his noggin was slowly spilling onto the floor. He could only lay there and stare up at his attacker in a daze. Staring down at him was a helmeted man dressed in blue. He was holding a bloody shovel in hand, and he had a large grin on his face. 

“Thought you could just leave our base with our Intelligence, huh?” The man asked. 

Scout didn’t reply. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. He couldn’t even register what the man was saying. Strangely, all Scout could focus on besides his agonizing pain was the fact that he could recognize the man, but his brain couldn’t come up with his name. The pain that he was in made it impossible for him to really think of anything.

Scout winched slightly when he heard someone scream over his headset “You failed!”

Scout let out a small groan of pain upon having that loud voice scream in his ear. The yelling wasn’t doing his splitting headache any favors. The man said something, but honestly Scout couldn’t really catch what he was saying. Something about team RED losing? He didn’t know. He couldn’t focus long enough to figure out if he should really care about that. The man looked like he was going to hit him again with his shovel, but just as he lifted it up he suddenly paused.

“You know instead of killing you I think I have a better idea for you,” The man started to grin as he said “I think I’ll keep you as a prisoner! Let’s see Demoman’s team win any matches when they are missing their Scout!” 

The man kept babbling about some Demoman and something about wars, but by then Scout was far too gone to really pay attention to his babbling. Everything was growing fuzzy, and the sweet relief of unconsciousness was calling his name. Scout didn’t resist the siren call of unconsciousness. He willingly gave in without a fight. As he closed his eyes he could hear the man start calling out for someone. 

“Medic?! Medic, get over here I got a job for you!” 

That was the last thing that Scout heard. With one final soft sigh Scout finally fell into oblivion, and everything faded away…


End file.
